what a pair!
by FinestHerondale
Summary: clary and jace are getting married. Simon and isabelle are getting serious. And of course, every thing comes crashing down. But what can you expect? This isnt a story world we live in. Lemons maybe. Most defiantly. Give it a chance its better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Clace

It was cold when Clary woke, although she didn't realise until she propped herself up by her elbows and let the blankets fall away. She instantly regretted that decision. Gingerly, she climbed out of bed and reached for her dressing gown, which hung a little way away on her chair.

It was an odd little thing, a gift from her uncle in Norway. She didn't really see him much but he made an effort every other birthday to come and see her mother, Luke and herself. The chair was antique-looking; it had a delicate wooden frame, which jabbed her if she sat back too far, and the cushion was covered with plain white cotton painted with small blue and yellow flowers. She mainly used it for drawing or writing. She had sent Jace a fire message every day since Jocelyn had told them off for spending too much time together.

She drew her enormous dressing gown round her and flopped down into the chair. She had just started a new sketch, as she normally did on a Sunday before going to the Institute to train with Isabelle, when something hit against her bedroom window.

She raised her head, only to see nothing there. She shook her head and told herself it was just a branch from one of the trees outside Luke's apartment. A few moments later it sounded for a second time. It sounded like a small stone being hit against glass. She got up speedily but gracefully, just as hours of training with Isabelle shouting at her in frustration had taught her, and dragged the blue curtains back then opened the window. She was promptly greeted with a pebble to her forehead.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, pressing her left palm to her face.

"Sorry Clary!" She opened her eyes to see a blonde-haired boy standing next to Luke's rusty faded-orange truck.

"Jace!" she said, half in surprise, half in dread. She knew her mother well enough to know what Jocelyn would do if she found out he had come to see her before the two weeks separation she had suggested was over. "Jace," she said again in a quieter tone than before, "What are you doing here? If my mom finds out she'll hang you from the nearest tree."

She heard muffled laughter. Jace was looking up at her, a smirk adorning his face. They had been going out for more than a month now, but every time he looked at her, her heart still jumped. His golden eyes were always full of adoration, compassion and love.

"Well, Fray," he said, looking down and fiddling with something in his hands, "I thought you be happy to see me, especially since I bring gifts." He looked up again at this point, smiling the smile that he only smiled for her. "I've already spoken with Isabelle, you're relieved of training for today," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hold on," she said, grabbing her tightest pair of dark denim jeans and a velvet-red tank top, "I'll be right down." She turned away and shut the window after yelling, "Oh and please, wait in the alleyway. It's Sunday, so mother will be gardening soon."

Jace had always loved Clary's street; he especially liked the way it twisted off to a pond lined with benches and shrubbery of all sorts. He could remember a summer's day spent sitting by the water's edge with Clary lying over his lap chattering on about the next art exhibit she planned to drag him along to. He had laughed then and kissed her on the forehead, then said, "I love you Clary, and all your nonsense."

She had immediately jumped up and exclaimed, in a sarcastic manner, "You're just too idiotic to understand"

Back in the present, she patted her jeans free for dust. Moments later she emerged. He swallowed hard. She was beautiful; she was wearing a loose, red-velvet tank top and a tight pair of dark navy jean. She was also wearing a fair share of leather, in the form of knee high boots and the jacket Isabelle had bought her the day she said her wardrobe needed a 'minor tweak'. Isabelle had ended up buying her half of New York.

"Stop gawking." She was just in front of him now. She kissed him on the cheek, and despite the fact it was only a fleeting brush of her lips it sent shivers through his whole body. "Alright," she said, lacing her fingers with his. "Where are we going?"

**A/N: I hope you like it. I'm only new but I would love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Sizzy

The alley was dark but, stuffy. It was august, hot even when you weren't in the sun. Isabelle walk cautiously down the middle of the tree-sheltered pathway. She wasn't sure why, but she always had a bad feeling when she walk past this building. Demonic cult, perhaps? She always shrugged it off because there normally wasn't anything different about it. Just another dark, dirty alley of manhattan.

"Whats that?" Came a panicked voice behind her.

"Jeez, chill out will you?" she whisper yelled, at simon. Who was peeking through her hair at the mouse that had just scuttled across their pathway.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" he said into the back of her neck.

She shivered. What was it about him that made her feel so... Awkward? Weird? Confused? She didn't know how to finish that sentence off. It had been like that since the first time he had walked in the institute, and although they where two, completely, different people. They where also exactly the same.

"Okay, this is getting spooky. Can we not just go back to java jones? Like we planned?" He whined, snapping Isabelle out of the train of thought.

She turned to him, suddenly bored of scoping out the dark alley way. Looking in to his big chocolate coloured eyes, she felt like she was melting, slowly pooling at the bottom of his feet. "I have a better idea" she said sliding her fingers across his chest. She was positive she heard his breath hitch.

"And what might that be?" He asked, smirking the same way Jace used to when he was trying to seduce to a girl at one of the many 'hoe clubs' he used to drag her and Alec along to, every other night.

"I think you know, lewis" she said. As she started to drag him out of the alley. Only to be pulled back in to his arms.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his lips desperately on hers. She intertwined her fingers with his dark hair. It was passionate, more than ever before. Simon wasn't over confident, and hardly ever made the first move. So when he deepened the kiss she sagged against him, there tongues exploring each others mouth.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, she pulled away. Not wanting it to end, but not wanting it to continue here. Both of their breathing rates had fastened, they where coming out short and harsh now.

"Maybe" Izzy said, between breaths "maybe we should continue this somewhere a little more, private?"

Simon nodded, "that would wise" he said, his voice shook as he gave out a little sheepish laugh.

They stepped out of the alley looking dishevelled. He hailed a cab, as the girl tried, but failed, to smooth out her hair. In a small village, people would of stared and pointed at two teenagers walking out a dark alley way, looking like they had, you know, been up to no good. But this was new York, you could walk down the street holding a flashing siren and people wouldn't give you a second glance.

As the cab rolled up, Isabelle bounced into the back seat. Simon slid in beside her after yelling directions to the cabbie. She was to exhausted to do anything else, so she let her head fall onto his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just placed a his arm around her and proceeded to draw tiny patterns. She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and his glasses where askew, his nose was crumpled up in an adorable way and he mouth was upturned at the sides. All she could think of was how much she loved him, and how much it scared the crap out for her.

"I know im beautiful" he muttered with out opening his eyes "but you don't have to stare".

She scoffed, but turned her head so that she was rested back on his shoulder.

They stayed like that the rest of the ride. In total bliss. That small perfect moment.

**A/N: this was nagging me so i had to write it down. Who doesn't love a bit of sizzy now and then?**

**I promise i will return to clace next chapter to find out what her present is and where they are going;)**

**So i havent updated in a while but ive been crazy stressed with my exams in 10 WEEKS!**

**Probs wont be back for a while but just hold on 'a'll be back':)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-the proposal

Clary wasn't quite sure where they where. After she had emerged for the door-way, Jace had bundled her in to a cab.

Then she had been blindfolded.

"Why didn't you tell me we where going somewhere.." She paused for a moment;then, "secretive" she finished. But not before dragging the 'tive' into a 'tiiivee'.

He chuckled, and she smiled unconsciously. 'Wow clary you need to get a hold of your self' she thought silently, inside her head.

"Then it wouldn't have been much of a surprise. Would it?". She was blindfolded, obviously, but could _feel _him smiling.

When they got out of the yellow vehicle, Clary felt his hand go the the small of her back, and shivered.

"Can you please tell me were we are going?" Clary whined, "or at least were we are"

Jace let out a small chuckle. "All will be revealed my dearest... You just have to hold on"

She could feel him smiling again. Just where was he taking her?

"You know," she said thoughtfully, although a menacing smile was growing on her lips,"I've been training with Isabelle for over a year now. I could easily take you down and see for myself" she then said, fiddling with a lock of hair. A habit of hers that drove him crazy.

"Well, if you did," he carried on, Totally unaffected by the hair twirl, "that would put a giant downer on this date" and with that he pulled the knot at the back of her head.

She sucked in a breath. It was extraordinary. They where on a hill -no- more of a cliff over looking the city. Fairy lights where strung from a few tree's, that bunched together, and met in the middle at a large white screen. On the floor, scattered cushions and blankets of all different colours, placed in the middle was an old-school projector shining the frozen opening credits for 'the wild wild west'. - clary's favourite black and white movie - on the vast white sheet.

"Woah", was all she said, her eyes the size of saucers. "This... Woah" she said again, making him laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'oh my, thank you jace you the best fiancé ever!'" He replied with a sweet smile.

She spun around. "Fiancé?" Clary repeated with both eyebrows up and a skeptical look dancing on her features.

"That was the wrong way to say it" he laughed sheepishly, fiddling with something shiny in his large hands. It was the same thing, she released, that he had been turning over in his palms at luke's earlier on. He shoved it back in to his pocket.

"Come on, spit it out herondale" she said hands on her hips, wand her eyebrows pulled in to an angry frown.

He once again pulled out the emerald box that matched her eyes. She didn't see him move but he was on one knee before she even batted an eye lid. Her body stiffened.

"Clarissa adele morgenstern" he started, his eyes full of hope and desire. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. Did she want this? Wait. Did she not want this?

"You are the light in my dark, the sun to my moon, the love of my life. You helped me be happy again. Something i didn't think was possible" he looked straight at her, his hair dangling in front of his honey coloured eyes that could just melt her on the spot.

"I am hopelessly in love with you and thats a lot coming from a boy who was taught that 'to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed'" then he laughed nervously, causing clary to follow his actions.

"Damn, clary i guess what I'm trying to say is that" jace ran his fingers through his hair, making it adorable it almost every way.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you clary. Will you marry me?"

She stood there for a moment staring. Her eyes started to cloud, that was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever said.

He started to close the box, all ready regretting his timing. Why now? Why now after the movie like he had planed?

He had just about stood up when a tear ran down her face. "I know, it was a stupid idea, lets jus-" he was cut off as clary's arms circled his waist, squeezing so hard he had a hard time breathing.

"Oh no jace" she said, briskly wiping a tear from her cheek. "I mean yes, of course i'll marry you" she squealed. Trapping his answer with a kiss.

It was slow and sweet. He licked her bottom lip was granted access almost immediately. "Oh god i love you" he whispered against her lips as she latched her legs around his waist. "I love you too" she murmured back, 'accidentally' rolling her hips against him, making jace moan unconsciously.

After a while she untangled there tongues before pulling back slowly. Both breathing the same, short and harsh.

"I think we should watch the movie" he whispered, before receiving a nod in return.

He walked them over to the cushions and lowed them bot on to the ground, wrapping them both in blankets in the process.

"A perfect end to a perfect day' she paused a little and then looked up at him flashing her large shining emerald.

"Fiancé"

A/N: THERE YOU GO IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY OH MY GOSH please forgive me.

Anyway on the brighter side of things a found the chapter book:D

And exams are finished!

Also my baby brother is here from Scotland for his 14th so thats also cool.

Toodles - the finest;)


End file.
